Fly Me to the Moon
by Mist2
Summary: A magical necklace transports two unsuspecting girls into the time of the Newsies. Will they go back to their time, or will they stay with the Newsies they have come to know and love?
1. Chapter One

Hi! Welcome to yet another time travel fic! This was written by both Madeline and Alex. Yes, we shamelessly used our own names in this fic. Haven't you always wanted to be with the newsies? Please read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pulling on the last pair of jeans, Alex turned to Madeline and raised her eyebrows, looking for approval. Always the insecure one, Alex needed the approval of her friends for everything. She had just gone through all of the new clothes she had bought in the past week, and Madeline had told her she loved all of them. "I don't know about these. Do they make my hips look to big?" she asked her friend, who was lounging on her bed, reading one of the books off of Alex's messy bookshelf.  
  
"I love them Alex, just like I've love the rest of them." Madeline rolled her calm blue eyes. "Everything looks so great on you. I don't understand why you think you look so bad."  
  
"I don't know." Alex said, looking back into the full-length mirror and frowning at what she saw.  
  
"You just want me to tell you how pretty you are, Alex"  
  
"I do not! I'm just ugly and that's a fact."  
  
Madeline sighed the heavy sigh of a best friend with not much left to say. She knew Alex only considered her self to be ugly because of several failed relationships that loomed in her not-so-distant past. Was it really Alex's fault she seemed to fall for any cute guy that could walk, talk, and breath? Though Madeline considered Alex's dependence on the opposite sex to be absurd, she considered Alex's complaints of her looks to be even more ridiculous. Finishing the third chapter of Great Tips for Greater Kissing, explaining the fine art of spit control while making out, Madeline jumped off the bed and grabbed Alex by the elbow, dragging her out the door. Alex, in the middle of trading jeans for her favorite pair of baby blue cheerleading shorts, whined in protest. "But I forgot to ask you about my new necklace!"  
  
"Alexia, I'm sure it's beautiful," Madeline sighed, using Alex's full name in exasperation.  
  
"I want to wear it anyways. I'll be back in five seconds," Alex reentered her room and pulled the silver butterfly necklace out of the bag it was in. She clasped it around her neck as she exited the room once more.  
  
"Very nice." Madeline smiled.  
  
"Hey, you want to watch Newsies?" Alex asked, naming her favorite movie. "I haven't seen it in a long time. I'm starting to get Spot withdrawal."  
  
"Why not? I saw it in seventh grade, I'm sure I could suffer through it again."  
  
Alex led Madeline to the television, opening the DVD player as her friend settled onto the comfortable leather couch. Grabbing the remote before Madeline could snatch it, Alex skipped past the previews to the beginning of her favorite movie. As she regularly quoted the characters and frequently introduced even the more unimportant newsies with great relish to Madeline, who knew only the basics of the movie, Madeline gazed dreamily at the screen, temporarily forgetting her abhorrence of men in general. "So many boys. so much dancing. this is absolutely brilliant!"  
  
"See? You don't hate boys!" Alex said. "One unpleasant experience with a deranged pervert shouldn't destroy your faith in guys in general-"  
  
"Shush!" Madeline whispered hastily. "You're spoiling the moment!" At that, Alex happily returned to naming the gorgeous youths that pranced across the screen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Spot isn't that hot." Madeline remarked as the final credits flashed across the screen. "Jack and Dave are better."  
  
"You can have them. All I need is my Spot." Alex closed her eyes and an image of the dashing gray-blue eyed newsie flashed across her mind.  
  
"What about Mush, Blink, Dutchy, Race, Snoddy, Pie Eater.." Madeline listed off all the newsies Alex had told her she loved over the course of the movie.  
  
"Yes. Them too. But Spot's definitely my favorite." Alex giggled happily, still on her post-Newsies high.  
  
"I'm going to marry Dave and have all of his babies. or maybe I'm going to have all of Jack's babies." Madeline shook her head, as if shaking the images of Dave and Jack out of her thoughts. "I mean. I guess that movie was okay. If you like brainless musicals that is."  
  
Alex, pausing her Newsie fantasies long enough to enjoy the thought of Moulin Rouge, fingered her butterfly necklace as she imagined Spot. "He's so gorgeous, and hot. How is it possible for someone to be so perfect?" She sighed wistfully. "If only I was with Spot- then I'd be the happiest person in the world."  
  
Madeline stood up, staring at Alex with mock disgust. "It's totally unrealistic to expect one person to make you happy. You have to be happy with yourself, first!" Madeline shuffled out of the room to the kitchen, hoping to get some orange juice before heading off to bed.  
  
Alex followed her, throwing her hands up in disbelief as her friend shamelessly raided her refrigerator. "How can you live such an unromantic life? You can't be happy pretending you're too good to actually live!" She unconsciously pulled on her necklace. "All I mean is- is that I wish I could see Spot! Just to meet him!"  
  
Madeline laughed an empty chuckle. "And I wish I could meet Spot, too! I wish I could get the whole newsie experience! Then I'd become a girl newsie! It's so sexist how no women are newsies."  
  
Alex was about to argue that the industrial age, not newsies, was sexist in itself, but her necklace started loudly humming. Madeline gave her friend a puzzled look. "I never knew your jewelry was so musically talented, Alexia." Before either teenager could say anything else, they suddenly felt themselves being swept up from the ground on which they stood, and landed hard on a hard wooden floor.  
  
"What the hell?" Alex asked, looking around the room that they had suddenly arrived in. It was filled with rows of bunk beds. Belongings were strewn over tables in between the beds and various items of clothing hung from the beds and from nails in the wall. It all looked distinctly familiar to Alex. She turned to Madeline, who was rubbing her hip and grimacing.  
  
"Are we where I think we are?" Madeline asked.  
  
"Oh my god. I think we're at the Manhattan Lodging House!" Alex exclaimed. She looked around the room and her eyes caught sight of a newspaper under one of the bunk beds near where she was sitting. Reaching over she read the date, and her joy was confirmed. "We're in 1900!"  
  
"Does that mean.Jack! Wait! I mean David!" she said, starting to confuse herself once again.  
  
"Spot! Where is he? Lets go to Brooklyn!" Alex said, already getting up and heading for the wooden door that seemed to lead to the downstairs part of the lodge. Madeline reached her just as she was getting to the door.  
  
"Are you crazy? Look at yourself!" Madeline gestured to what Alex was wearing. They were pretty much the shortest shorts either of them owned. Madeline, on the other hand, was wearing her favorite pair of jeans and a black spaghetti strap tank top.  
  
"I guess your right. Now what are we supposed to do? You can't go anywhere in that shirt either!" Alex looked around at all the clothes hanging around the room.  
  
Madeline saw where Alex's gaze was wandering to, and shook her head automatically. "What are they going to say when they get back here and see us wearing their clothes?"  
  
"I guess your right. But then we have to face them looking like this." Alex said. She did not want the newsies to think she was a slut.  
  
Madeline was about to answer when the sound of pounding feet coming up the stairs could be heard. Both girls froze, not having a clue what to do next. A split second later the door flew open and a horde of boys that they recognized as newsies from the movie poured through the door. Alex, who could name every single one of them, couldn't help but think about how much cuter they looked in real life, if that was possible. Madeline was concentrating on trying to remember the names that Alex had rattled off during the movie. She wished she had paid more attention to her friend at that time.  
  
The boys didn't seem to notice them at first until Kid Blink looked over and stopped dead in his tracks, his eye widening and jaw dropping open in shock. Mush, who had collided with the blonde youth when he stopped so suddenly, cried out in surprise, "Hey Kid, watch where you're going!" Soon the entire group had noticed the two girls standing in the center of the room. Alex couldn't help but notice how their eyes lingered on her bare legs and on Madeline's bare arms.  
  
"Who are you?" Race finally voiced, coming out of the initial shock.  
  
"I'm Madeline, and this is Alexia," Madeline said, gesturing to Alex, who had become suddenly quiet in the presence of the newsies.  
  
"Call me Alex," she almost whispered. Madeline was sure half the newsies had not heard what her best friend had said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" a newsie Alex didn't recognize asked.  
  
"Um.well we." Madeline stalled, trying to come up with a good excuse.  
  
Alex interrupted her, thinking of an explanation on the spot. "We needed a place to stay, but we don't have any money. So we climbed in through the window."  
  
"You didn't need to. You could have just asked Kloppman. He's the old man who runs the place. The first night is always free here," the same newsie responded. "Just go downstairs and sign in with him."  
  
The two girls nodded and walked past the newsies toward the door through which the boys had entered. They made their way down the stairs and soon found themselves in a small room. An old man was standing behind a wooden counter, and seemed to be looking through some old records. The walls were covered with dark wooden paneling, as was the floor. The old man, who they assumed was Kloppman, looked up as they entered the room.  
  
"Need to sign in?" he asked, ignoring the fact that they had entered from upstairs as apposed to through the front door.  
  
Madeline was the first to respond. "Yes. That's what the boys told us to do."  
  
"Well, the first night's free, but every night after that costs six cents. I assume that you are going to be newsies?"  
  
"Are girls allowed to be newsies?" Madeline voiced the question both of them were wondering about. Neither of them had heard anything about girls being newsies.  
  
"Of course. We don't get too many of them round these parts though. There are a few more up in Harlem and Midtown."  
  
"Yes. I guess we will then," Alex grinned. Becoming a newsie had been her dream ever since she had first seen the movie. She suddenly remembered what she and Madeline were wearing. "You wouldn't happen to have any spare clothes would you? We're not exactly dressed right for the job."  
  
"Yeah. There are some spares in that closet over there." He pointed to a wooden door, not unlike the door to the bunkroom. The girls opened the closet to find several shirts and a few pairs of pants. Madeline selected a white button up shirt and a black pair of pants, while Alex chose a faded blue shirt and gray pants. They thanked Kloppman and made their way back up into the bunkroom. The newsies had more or less dispersed since their departure, some lounging on beds and counting their money, others playing various card and dice games. All looked up when the girls entered the room.  
  
"Uh, where is your washroom?" Alex asked, gesturing to the clothes in her hand. Race pointed to an empty doorframe on the other side of the room. Madeline nodded in thanks and the two girls entered the washroom.  
  
Once inside, they heard Pie Eater remark, "I think they look fine the way they are."  
  
"We heard that!" Alex yelled back, more confidant once out of their sight. She was answered with a series of laughs, most like directed towards Pie. They quickly changed and made their way back into the room.  
  
Madeline instantly noticed that Jack had decided to make an appearance. The other boys had obviously filled them in on what was going on, because he pointed to two lower bunks and said, "You two can have those. No one's using them."  
  
They put their clothes in the drawer between their beds and sat on one of the beds. The newsies seemed to be watching them, waiting to see what they would do next. Alex and Madeline ignored them and started talking about anything and everything. Soon, the newsies returned to what they had been doing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About an hour later, the two were still sitting on the bunk, talking. Alex had spent most of the time talking about who was hot, mostly Spot, while Madeline continued the debate between Jack and David.  
  
"Whatever we do, promise me that we will go to Brooklyn tomorrow," Alex said, her gray-blue eyes shining in excitement.  
  
"Then what will we do? Walk up to Spot and introduce ourselves?" Madeline said, always the rational one.  
  
Alex bit her lip, deep in thought. "I don't know! At least I could look at him. Or we could get someone who knows him to take us over there and introduce us."  
  
Their conversation was soon put on pause when there were cries of "Brooklyn!" and "Spot!" Alex looked to the entrance to the bunkroom and saw Spot making his way through the newsies. Alex melted at the sight of him. He seemed to be coming right towards them!  
  
"Who are you and why are you on my bunk?" he asked, in the true tough Spot tone.  
  
Alex could feel herself turning red. She knew she had to say something. She didn't want him to think she was an oaf who didn't talk, as so many guys had. "Alex," she breathed. "And this is Madeline. I didn't know it was your bunk. Jack told us we could have it. " She began to stand up. "We're sorry."  
  
Spot's expression softened. "Don't worry about it. I'll just take the top bunk." He turned and walked to Jack, who was sitting on a top bunk across the room, observing the poker game that was taking place in the center of the room. The two spit shook, causing Madeline to wrinkle her nose and stick out her tongue.  
  
"Save it for Jack," Alex remarked. Madeline grinned.  
  
"I just might." Madeline trailed off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Spot was asking Jack about the two new arrivals.  
  
"So, Jacky-boy, where'd you pick up these two?" He removed his gray hat and hung it from the edge of Jack's bunk.  
  
"I dunno, Spot. They just showed up. The boys found them up here when they got back from selling." Jack glanced over at Madeline and Alex, who were laughing about something. "Blink tells me they said they climbed through the window 'cause they didn't have any money."  
  
"Yeah, I know how that is. But wouldn't they prefer a more- well, ladylike job? They're the only girls selling papes around here."  
  
"So what? If they're good at selling, let them sell. Nothing wrong with a little variation, anyway."  
  
"Hey, look, I know that, all right? Not like I care what either of them do with their time." Though his tone sounded as though his words were true, Jack saw Spot sneak a look at Alex as she tossed her brown hair.  
  
"Are you sure about that, Spot? Sure you don't think Alex is a little pretty? You don't find her blue eyes enchanting? Her smile romantic? Her- "  
  
"Whoa, Jacky-Boy, slow down! Not all newsies fall in love with any girl with a pretty face." He smiled charmingly. "How is that Sarah of yours doing?"  
  
Jack punched Spot in the arm, although the blow did not prevent his friend from resuming to stare at the lovely girl only a few bunks away. "You teaching her to sell tomorrow?" Jack asked, his eyes laughing.  
  
"Yeah, you know I am," Spot said, almost sheepishly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review! Another chapter is already in the making, so any feedback is very much appreciated! 


	2. Chapter Two

"This is breakfast?" Madeline asked skeptically, staring at her lukewarm coffee and small roll.

Alex, however, was hardly concerned with the condition of her pitiful meal.  Spot had offered to help her on her first run earlier that morning.  Though Alex did not understand why Spot had decided to stay a day more than he had planned, she intended to use whatever time they had together to her advantage.  There was a possibility, after all, that her necklace would start behaving oddly again and return the two girls to their rightful era.  Because of this, Alex thought it best to plan wisely.

Quite opposed to her fortunate friend, though, Madeline did not receive any offers of help from dashing boys.  Although disappointed (and a bit jealous), Madeline attempted to turn such a situation to her advantage by using her independence as an opportunity to prove that not all girls were helpless, love struck pansies. 

"Ready?  Come on, if we don't get 'em now, we might not get all the papes we need!" Spot called, beckoning Alex away from Madeline's lonely side.  

"Have fun!" Madeline called as her friend dashed to catch up to the supposed love of her life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Alright.  The first thing you have to learn is that headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes."  

Alex grinned at hearing Spot use Jack's phrase from the movie.  They were standing outside the distribution office, just after purchasing 150 papers.  Spot had handed her 50 of them, which turned out to be surprisingly heavy.  Playing the fool, Alex quietly asked, "Then what do you do if the headline is bad?"  She smiled up at him adoringly.  

Spot grinned right back.  "You just have to improve the truth a bit."  When Alex continued to look confused, he pointed to a particularly bad headline.  It read:  Health Department Deems Orphanages Safe.  "That's not very catchy or interesting.  You could try…city questioning the safety of local orphanages."  He looked at her expectantly.  

"You want me to yell that out for everyone to hear?"  He nodded.  "Do I have to?"

"If you want to sell anything you do,"  he said, noting her shyness.  "Just watch."  With that, he yelled out, "CITY QUESTIONING THE SAFETY OF LOCAL ORPHANAGES!"  Soon, several people had come to him and bought a paper, each handing him a penny. 

"Now you try it," he urged her.  "Try…tenement building burned to the ground."

Fiddling nervously with her necklace, she meekly called out the headline.  No one came to buy a paper.  Spot could only laugh.  She blushed at her horrible paper selling skills, and looked around, hoping no one had seen her shady attempt at selling.  Spot put his arm around her shoulders and led her down the street saying, "I can tell this is going to take a while."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Orphanages are safe!  Rest easy, citizens of New York, for your orphanages are safe!  Not one problem at all!  Completely happy and chipper!"  Unfortunately, Madeline's theory that positive headlines would positively attract customers to buy papers was in need of some serious tweaking.  Not only had she not made a cent yet, but other newsies were looking at her as though she was paper selling-suicide.  

Even more sadly, all hopes of improvement immediately evaporated when Madeline caught sight of a tall boy with dark, curly hair and a charming smile.

"Oh, Lordy, Lordy," Madeline gasped, dropping a couple dozen papers in the mud at her feet.  Dave was as gorgeous as he was sexy, with a mop of mocha curls crowning an enticing face, which happened to be included with a totally sizzling body.

Because of her encounter with this sex god, however, Madeline was not thinking clearly or rationally.  Perhaps that is why she thought strutting in front of Dave, fallen papers trailing behind her, would cause him to notice her.  Maybe that is why she believed striking a pose would make her boyish clothes look slightly more feminine.  It can be assumed, as well, that all this silliness caused her to not pay attention to the fact she was standing directly under a housewife's kitchen window, out of which the aforementioned housewife decided to pour the contents of a bucket brimming with dirty dishwater.

When the greasy water did soak her from head to toe, however, Madeline immediately regained her senses and rushed the nearest building she could find, in hopes that, though he was staring directly at her with a look of amusement on his face, Dave did not see her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In another section of town, Alex felt that she was finally getting the hang of harking the headlines.   Thinking of good headlines was a whole other story.  "Entire continent of Europe separates from Asia!"  This only got her skeptical looks and a few laughs.  

Leaning against a nearby brick wall, Spot chuckled.  "You don't really expect people to believe that do you?"

"Well, no.  I'm no good at coming up with headlines!" Alex cried hopelessly.  

"You'll get the hang of it eventually.  Try some of the ones we were using before.  We haven't used them lately."

While Alex wandered through the surrounding area, calling the occasional headline, Spot took the opportunity to study her.  Her brown hair fell a few inches past her shoulders, shorter than most girls he had seen before.  The gleaming sun seemed to make the freckles sprinkled across her delicate cheekbones extremely noticeable, adding a playful flair to her classic beauty.  

Suddenly she was standing right in front of him.  "I sold them all.  I can't believe it.  I really sold all of them!" she cried happily, displaying her empty hands proudly in front of her.  

Spot, who had finished selling his papers about half an hour ago, gave her his trademark smirk.  "Didn't they tell you that you were learning from the best?"

Alex could only roll her eyes.  "What do we do now?" she asked, wanting to get more of the newsie experience.  

"It doesn't matter.  We could go meet up with the guys at Tibby's.  Now's about the time most people are there."

"What's Tibby's?" Alex asked, almost forgetting that she wasn't supposed to know about these things. 

"It's a restaurant.  It's also pretty much the only place most newsies can afford."

"Oh.  I should give you your money back, for buying my papers," she began to reach into her pocket, but Spot grabbed her hand before she could do so.  

"Don't worry about it."

"I can't just take your money!"

"We'll say you owe me then, how does that sound?"

Alex nodded as they began to head off towards Tibby's.  She couldn't wait to hear how Madeline's morning had gone.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spot and Alex had just ordered their food when the bell on the door rang to signal the entrance of Blink, Mush, Race and Skittery.  Spot waved them over to the booth he and Alex were sitting in and they all took seats around them.  

"Heya Spot," Race greeted and he sat down.  "How'd the selling go?"

"Pretty good.  Alex sold all fifty this morning," he turned to Alex, who only smiled and nodded.  

"How do you like being a newsie so far, Alex?" Skittery asked from his spot at the end of the booth.  

"It's fun," was all she said.  She looked down at her lap, turning red at the attention.  Spot wondered why the girl who had talked so excitedly earlier had become so quiet.  She had been a bit reserved in the morning when they first started selling, but she had seemed to grow more comfortable as the day went on.  He was not accustomed to being around such shy people, and wondered what it would take to bring her out of her shell.  The rest of the meal continued in this fashion.  Alex would only talk when someone spoke directly to her, and blushed whenever someone asked her a question.  

Because they had gotten their food earlier than the other newsies, Spot and Alex finished eating first.  They stood, said goodbye to their companions and started out the door.  Spot, walking a few feet behind Alex, could hear Mush remark, "She sure is shy, aint she?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So what do we do now?" Alex questioned, wondering if there was another addition of the newspaper to sell.  

"We could get more papes, but I think we've sold enough for today.  We pretty much have the afternoon off."

"Well, what's there to do in New York?" Alex said, knowing that Spot probably knew more about the city than most other newsies.  

Spot smiled slightly.  "We could always go to Brooklyn for a while.  It's the best part of New York, anyway."  He shrugged. "I could just show you around."

Alex gave him a look that she prayed looked as cute as she thought.  "That would be great."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

About half an hour later, Alex and Spot were just arriving at the pier where the Brooklyn newsies spent much of their time. "Just relax," Spot whispered, while putting his arm around her protectively, remembering her shy nature.  "These guys may not be as nice as the boys back in Manhattan, but if you're with me you don't have to worry."

Alex nodded, avoiding eye contact with the Brooklyn newsies, many of which were dripping wet in only underclothes.  She decided then that she loved Brooklyn.  Especially this particular pier.  Spot led her to a stack of crates and left her there, telling her he had to go talk to some of his newsies.  

"How's it rollin Spot?  Who's the girl?" Fish, one of Spot's best friends, asked.  

"Names Alex.  She and her friend just showed up in Manhattan last night."  Spot threw a glance in her direction.  

"You with her, or anything?"

"… No, I'm just- just showing her around.  It's not like that with me and her."

Fish smiled.  "Then you wouldn't mind introducing us, right?  I could use a pretty lady around here."

Spot shoved him.  "Yeah, right!  She's got too much class for you.  Just stay away from her."

Fish's grin broadened.  "So you do like her!  Our little Spot's got a girlfriend!"

"If you weren't such a good friend, I'd soak you right here."  With a menacing look, Spot returned to where he had left Alex, trying to ignore his friend's comments.  She smiled at him when he got there.

"Was there a problem?" she asked.

"Nah.  Some of my guys were just acting stupid."

Alex nodded, looking around the pier, her eyes lingering particularly on the newsboys coming out of the water.  She couldn't help but smile.  

She hadn't realized how long the silence had been until Spot commented, "You're so quiet."

Alex looked down at her shoes, trying to conceal a blush.  "Not all the time."

"The only time you seem to talk is when you're around Madeline.  Or me," he added, smiling slightly.  "But you hardly talk around the other guys."

"I just can't talk around people I don't know well.  It's just how I am."

Spot looked deeply into her eyes.  "You're a mystery, Mist."  

"Mist?"  Alex questioned.

"Your new nickname.  Is that alright?"

"It's fine with me."  Alex grinned.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Madeline, upon being thrown out of several public buildings due to her soaked clothes, decided it would be wise simply to return to where she and Alex were staying.  Hungry, cold, and quite perturbed, Madeline slowly walked the street that led to her temporary home, watching the sky grow steadily darker.  "Isn't it bad to walk in the dark all alone?" she thought, wishing Alex were with her.  But, of course, Madeline was fairly sure no one would try to attack her.  That would be silly!

Unfortunately, just because something is silly does not mean it is not possible.  Madeline appropriately screamed as three dark figures grabber her arms roughly.  "Give us your money!" one demanded.

"I don't have any money!" Madeline shouted, trying to break free of his hold.  "I'm a terrible newsie!  And I'm lost, and smelly, and poor, and I just mooch off my friend!"

"She's lying!" another one roughly claimed, shoving her shoulder.  "Don't be dumb!  Just give us what you have!"

"But I was telling the truth!  I have absolutely nothing!  I'm probably poorer than you!"

Before the grumpy boys could do anything else, she vaguely saw someone run up and attack the person holding her.  She almost lost her balance as the two behind her began brawling on the muddy street floor.  Getting up, she saw her would-be hero threatening to do the same to each of them as he did to their companion, which included a badly bloodied nose and scratched face.  The thieves ran away, not wanting their attempts to steal from unexpecting girls to be hampered by injuries.

"Thank you," Madeline said, trying to see who had saved her.  "I don't know what I would have done if you didn't come!"  Despite how she hated to sound like a damsel and distress, she was willing to admit that he did, indeed, save her a great deal of trouble.

"It was nothing," the boy said, stepping into the dim streetlight to reveal himself to be Jack.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Chapter Three

Here's chapter three!  I want to thank all of you who reviewed….

~Robyn

~Smudge a.k.a Lotus Kitten

~Tuffy-Mush is kinda involved, as you will see in this chapter…can I interest you in another one of our fine newsies?

~Cassidelia

~Maniac Conlon

~Racetrack 1899

~Dreamcoat

~Mondie-You'll be in the next chapter, I think.  If I completely mess up your character, just tell me.

~SweetSixteen

~Drama-Queen

~Gypsy

~Moon*Star

Thank you so much for reviewing!  I hope you all continue to enjoy my story!

Oh, by the way.  Madeline abandoned me.  She did write parts of this chapter, and I'm gonna try to get her to write bits when I get stuck, but other than that…she's gone.  Email her to try to get her to come back!  She adds so much to the story…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alex was walking back to Manhattan with Spot, quietly reviewing the day's events in her head.  Although spending time with Spot was incredibly enjoyable, she wondered why he was staying in Manhattan if Brooklyn was, in fact, his home.  Was Spot simply prone to long visits with friends?  Or was he, perhaps, staying in Manhattan to be with her?

It was beginning to grow dark and a few young boys scurried around the streets, lighting the streetlamps and creating a dim glow.  The creatures of the night were beginning to come out, and Spot stepped closer to her and took her hand.  When she glanced at him, her repeated what he told her on the pier in Brooklyn.  "No one will touch you when you're with me."

His actions caused Alex to think about the whole situation.  Could he maybe be interested in her?  Or was he protective of all girls he knew?  And if something did happen, would she want to leave him and go back to her rightful time?  This caused another whole chain of thoughts about getting back to her time and whether or not she even wanted to.  Sighing, she figured she would wait until she saw Madeline to discuss the entire time travel situation.  Where had Madeline been all day anyway?  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Jack?"  Madeline questioned, squinting in the dim light as if to assure yourself that Jack was, in fact, her rescuer.  

"Yeah," he answered as he closed the distance between them.  He grabbed her wrists and inspected her arms, looking for any signs of harm.  "Are you alright?  Did they hurt you?"

"Nothing more than maybe a few bruises.  I'll be alright," she looked into his mesmerizing hazel eyes.  

"Good."  He dropped her hands, leaving a feeling of coldness that hadn't been there before he touched her.  "I couldn't help but overhear you scream that you were a horrible newsie and that you had no money…"

"Yes, well, about that.  I haven't sold a single paper…" she trailed off.  

He glanced at her empty hands.  "Then where are your papes?"

"Oh.  I dropped them.  Yep.  I'm the best newsie in New York!" she stated sarcastically, throwing up her hands. 

"Didn't you go sell with Alex and Spot?" Jack asked, confused.  He had been sure that Madeline would want to go sell with Alex.  

Madeline chuckled, thinking of what her friend would say if she asked to go along with her and Spot.  "Nope."

"Oh.  Sorry.  Look, I'll teach you how to sell tomorrow.  How's that sound?"

"Sounds great."

"It's getting pretty late.  We should be heading back to the lodge."  He offered his arm and she shook her head.  

"You probably don't want to get that close to me.  I'm still kind of wet and I smell pretty bad," Kati said, wrinkling her nose. 

"And why's that?" he asked, laughing at her expression.  

On the way back to the Lodging House, she explained her morning, omitting the cause of the entire incident.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After showering, Madeline changed into the clothes Jack had lent to her and laughed at how loose they fit her.  Looking in the mirror, she cinched the belt he had also lent her to its tightest hole, hoping that they would not fall off over the course of the night.  She found what looked like a washtub and washed her old clothes.  Hanging them up, she prayed that they would be dry in time to wear the next morning.  As she exited the washroom, she spotted Alex sitting on her bunk, watching the poker game that was taking place in the center of the room.  From the looks of it, Race had just won.  

Alex looked up as Madeline walked over, "Hey Mads!" she said cheerfully.  "Did you have a good day?  I was wondering where you were."

"Did I have a good day?!  If you call not selling a single paper, getting dirty water thrown on you right in front of Dave, and getting mugged a good day, then yes.  I had a spectacular day."  

"You got mugged?" Alex asked, her eyes widening in shock.  

"Yes.  Not that I had any money to give them in the first place.  I'm horrible at selling.  If Jack hadn't came when he did…"

"Jack rescued you?  That's so romantic!  And are those his clothes?  Ow ow, Mads, what have you been doing!" Alex grinned. 

Madeline rolled her eyes, sitting on the bunk next to Alex.  "I'm wearing them because my other ones were covered in greasy dish water!"  Soon, the entire story of Madeline's day was poured out.  Alex felt horrible, leaving Mads all by herself all day.  

"I'm so sorry, Mads.  I'll sell with you tomorrow, if you want," she offered.  

At this Madeline had to grin.  "Not necessary.  Jack's going to sell with me."

Alex glanced over at Jack, who was chatting with Spot and Kid Blink across the room.  He saw her looking and nodded at her, causing her to turn back around and blush.  "Ack.  He saw me," she told Madeline, her face flaming.  

"Oh no.  He saw you.  Now what will he think of you?" Madeline said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  "So, tell me about your day with Spot, Ms. Alexia."

A dreamy look came over Alex's face.  She started by telling Madeline about how selling went in the morning, and finished with the walk back from Brooklyn.  All the while, she kept her voice very low, not wanting any prying ears to overhear.  

"…And he kept holding my hand until we got here," she finished.  "I think its because he's protective of everybody.  Nothing special."  

"Shush, Alex.  He's so in love with you."

"He is not.  He's just friendly." Alex sighed. 

"Whatever you say Alex, whatever you say."

By now, most of the newsies had gone to bed, save a few who were still playing poker, including Jack, Spot, Mush, Swifty and of course Race.  Madeline left Alex and went to her own bed, exhausted from the day's excursions.  

Alex lay down, too excited about everything to sleep.  A few seconds later, she could hear Jack's quiet call of, "Royal flush.  Looks like I win again boys."  Several groans were voiced before Jack collected his winnings and the newsies dispersed.  A moment later the lights went out.  Alex closed her eyes, welcoming the darkness.  She heard some scuffling as the final newsies made their way to their bunks.  Spot paused by her bed for a moment, and she thought he was just putting something in the drawer, but a second later she felt a slight pressure on her cheek.  Waiting a few seconds, she opened her eyes to see him climbing up onto the bunk above her.  "Did he just kiss me?" she wondered.  

Madeline, who had witnessed the entire thing from her bunk, grinned to herself.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alex awoke the next morning, still chipper from her unexpected kiss, to find an envelope and a modest bouquet of flowers greeting her.  Sitting up in her bed, she realized that someone had placed them next to her while she was sleeping.  Immediately, her heart melted.  Spot is too sweet, she though, sighing the dreamy sigh of love.  First pausing to smell her daises, appropriately wrapped in a newspaper, she proceeded to opening her letter.  Inside was a short poem, scrawled in untidy print.

"Daises are pretty,

Newspaper is, too.

I know you like Spot,

But I like you.

-Mush"

Ignoring the fact that the poem was a nothing much, Alex couldn't help giggling.  Mush, she thought to herself.  Mush, Mush, Mush.  He's kind of cute…  She suddenly looked around the room, but Mush was nowhere to be seen.  Not wanting to cause a scene, she put the note under her pillow and went downstairs to borrow a jar from Kloppman.  Filling it with water, she placed the daisies in the jar after removing their newspaper covering.  She smiled as she walked to the washroom, hoping to get in a quick shower before she went selling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Madeline grinned once again when she awoke and noticed the flowers on the table beside Alex's bed.  She too mistook them as being from Spot, and sent him a roguish wink when she caught his eye across the room.  In return, Spot raised a single eyebrow in her direction.  Madeline jerked her head towards the daisies and smiled at him.  From the look on his face, she deciphered that he had not been the giver.  

At that moment, Alex emerged from the washroom, wet headed and humming to herself.  Grabbing the two hair ties she always stored on her wrist, she thrust them at Madeline.  "Mads, will you braid my hair?" she asked, smiling sweetly.  

"Not until you tell me who the flowers are from."

"Mush," Alex gushed, grabbing the folded not from under her pillow.  "He wrote me a poem too!"

Madeline took the paper and unfolded it, trying not to gag as she read it.  That had to be the worst, but at the same time most sweet, poem she had ever read in her entire life.  Accepting the hair ties, she ordered Alex to sit on her bunk.  "What about Spot," she whispered as she parted Alex's hair. 

"I don't know."  Alex bit her lip, sending a glance in the aforementioned newsie's direction.  "It's all so confusing.  I thought I was in love with Spot, but then Mush…" she trailed off.  

"You can't have both of them you know," Madeline scolded as she finished the second braid and moved on to the second.

"Of course, Ms. I-Can't-Decide-Between-Jack-and-David."

"That's different.  Neither of them likes me."

"Whatever, Mads.  You haven't given them a chance.  And you've hardly met Davey!"

Madeline snorted in remembrance of yesterday's events.  As if he would even glance at her now that she completely humiliated herself in front of him. 

Mads was just finishing the second braid when Mush walked over, blushing slightly, his eyes downcast and his hands wringing out his newsie cap.  

"Um, Alex?" he asked, removing his glance from the floorboards.

"Yeah," she replied, looking up, only to have Madeline push her head back down so she could finish the braid.  

"Do you wanna…I mean, if you aren't already selling with anyone…" he trailed off, blushing a deeper shade of red. 

Alex looked suddenly unsure.  She could not deny selling with Mush was extremely tempting, but she did not want to jeopardize her budding relationship with Spot simply because of a poem and flowers.  But, then again, she thought to herself, Spot hasn't made his feelings for me apparent.  She struggled not to remember how he kissed her on the cheek the night before as she gave the newsie in front of her a winning smile.  "Of curse I'd love to sell with you Mush.  I just have to talk to Mads for a second, so can I meet you at the Distribution Office?"  She smiled at him.  He nodded and walked off, pleased at the turn of events.  

Madeline, who had finished braiding Alex's hair into two French braids, eyed her handiwork while asking, "Why aren't you shy around Mush like you are with all the other guys?"

"'Cause I know for a fact that he likes me," Alex replied matter of factly, reaching around to feel the wet braids.  "Thanks.  Oh, and I took the necklace off this morning.  I don't want to go back just yet."

"That's fine." Madeline replied.  Most of the newsies had already left to go get their papers.  The only remaining newsies were Jack and Spot, who seemed to be waiting for the girls.  Alex nudged Madeline towards Jack as she walked over to Spot.  

"You wanna sell with me again today?" he asked as they walked out the door and down the stairs.  

"I can't.  I already promised Mush that I'd sell with him.  Sorry."

Spot's face fell.  "Okay."  He paused.  "Will you sell with me tomorrow then?"  

"Don't you have to be getting back to Brooklyn?"  She winced the moment she said this, realizing that it sounded like she wanted him to leave.  "I mean, not that I want you to go back…" she trailed off, wincing again at how desperate she sounded.  

"Why don't you come sell in Brooklyn?  I can introduce you to some of my friends."

She nodded. "Of course."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mush stared dreamily into Alex's eyes as she explained the art and finer points of crew, supposedly a sport in which she excelled. "And it's so fun. There are car washes- I guess you don't really get that idea, but, you know… and there's always a lot of spandex. Of course, crew is a lot more than car washing and spandex…"  
  
"How long do you plan to stay?" Mush suddenly questioned, a look of sadness briefly darkening his face.  
  
Alex shrugged, busying herself with sipping her milk shake. "I guess… as long as I have a reason to stay." She quickly caught his eyes, and then returned her gaze to her milk shake.  
  
Flashing her an absolutely charming and heart-melting smile, Mush leaned closer to her from across the table. "I really had fun today."  
  
Alex laughed, knowing she had enjoyed her time with Mush thoroughly. "Who wouldn't appreciate the joys of selling papes?"

   
Mush laughed, too, catching her hand. "I didn't even notice the papes.  All I saw was you."  
  
Alex sighed. He was incredibly romantic, and seemed to say the right thing at the exactly right time. Spot, a subject of her attention throughout the day despite her company, was briefly forgotten. "There aren't too many boys like you where I come from."  
  
Mush winked at her. "Well, I try my best to impress girls as pretty as you."  
  
She blushed, grabbing his hand as she got up from the table. "You are quite the flirt." As Alex and Mush exited the building hand in hand, however, Alex could not help but feel as though someone was watching her. Turning to see if she was simply imagining the thoughts of a paranoid girl, she turned. Unfortunately, her paranoia was not left unexplained; Spot was studying her every move, a look of hurt lingering in his eyes and clearly reflected in his facial expressions.  Alex nervously tried to hurry Mush along, but to no avail. Mush seemed to want to take his time. I didn't even notice him coming in, Alex thought, biting her lip. Was this a bad idea, to be so open with her affection for Mush? Nonsense, she logically thought. He has no claim on me. I'm a free lady.  
  


Mush wrapped an arm around her waist, causing her to smile slightly. "Where do you want to go?" he asked. They had plenty of time to spend   
together; it was only four. Alex shrugged.  
  
"I could really do anything."  
  
Mush nodded, casually walking down the street.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once Alex and Mush had disappeared from sight, Spot turned back to Jack, Madeline, Dave, Blink and Skittery, who were sitting at the same table as him. All were staring at him, some laughing others confused, not knowing about the situation between Spot and Alex. "What?" At this, the entire table burst into laughter, including those who were previously in the dark about Spot's feelings. His temper flared. No one laughed at Brooklyn. "What is your problem?" He glared.  
  
"You've got it bad." Jack remarked, his arm around Madeline.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He crossed his arms over his   
chest and pouted, making him look like stubborn child.  
  
"Come on, Spot. Everyone knows. Well, except for her," Madeline added.  
  
A look of relief washed over Spot. "Has she said anything to you?" he asked casually, trying to come off as not really caring about the answer.  
  
"Not much. She did say that she just thinks you're being friendly. She's clueless like that." As soon as the words left Madeline's mouth, she regretted them. Alex for sure didn't want her talking to Spot about their conversation the night before. "Don't tell her I said anything. I don't think I was supposed to."  
  
The subject was dropped for the rest of their time in Tibby's. But, as they were leaving, Spot caught Madeline's elbow and whispered, "Has she said anything else?" He glanced around, once again not wanting the other guys to notice that he cared.  
  
"She likes you. Trust me. You just have to do something about it before Mush does, 'cause she'd probably take him up on any offer he gives." Spot nodded, released her, and walked out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please review!  Reviews are what keep me going.  I love you guys!  

Anyway, if you like Tamora Pierce, it would be cool if you checked out my stories under the name Keladry of Mindelan, and gave me some feedback!

Oh, and I've been meaning to ask…What are these lodging houses everyone has been talking about?  And how do I join one?


	4. Chapter Four

Okay. If you're new to this story, you don't have to worry, but if you've already read the first chapters…I had to change my nickname from Whisper to Mist.  It's a complicated issue involving the NML.  But anyway.  If you see someone mention Mist…That's me!  I'm going to go back and change chapter two so it conforms.  If you want to see the explanation behind the new name, go ahead and look back.  Sorry for the confusion!

Once again, I want to thank the people that reviewed!

~Beth

~Splash

~Twig

~Maniac Conlon (Timber)

~Drama-Queen

~Irish Fury

~Snuggles

~Mondie

~Lucky

I love all of you girlies!  

Oh, and another thing.  I have to ask that no one else ask to be in the story.  I already have three people, and that's fine with me.  I think anymore and I would confuse myself and also confuse you!   

Timber!  You're time is here!  I hope you like it…if I've completely messed up your character…just tell me!

Mondie and Lucky, you'll be coming up soon.  Sorry it wasn't this chapter…I just had to put Timber in for sure because she is writing an entire story about me!  Go read it, it's GREAT!

Does anyone else love that song by Elton John?  This Train Don't Stop There Anymore!  It's great too.  As is American Idol.  GO KELLY!

Also, I have to give a big thank you to Timber, who helped me add plot to this story!  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soon after their departure from Tibby's, Mush and Mist found themselves walking around the edge of Central Park, Mush's arm still resting around her waist.  Neither was talking, they were both simply enjoying the warm, early fall afternoon.  The leaves were beginning to change colors on the trees that were scattered across the open fields.  A cool breeze rustled the leaves, causing the few that were already dead to fall to the ground.  

The pair soon found themselves sitting on one of the numerous outcroppings of rocks that dotted the park.  Alex sat hugging her knees to her chest, while Mush was lying sprawled out, resting on his elbows.  Alex soon became uncomfortable with the silence.  "So," she began, "It looks like Mads and Jack really hit it off."  She remembered where Jack's arm had been when they were leaving the restaurant.  

"Yeah.  He really seems to like her.  You should have heard him talking last night."

"Ooh!  Do tell," she gushed, always ready to hear the latest gossip.

He shrugged.  "Nothing much.  He just kept going on and on about how he rescued her, and how she agreed to sell with him today."  Grinning, he continued.  "It actually was pretty funny.  I'd never seen him act like that before."

"That's sweet."

"Mmm hmm." The conversation died out once again, and the silence set in.  Alex turned her gaze to the park and it's inhabitants.  There was a small group of children playing tag.  A young woman, around the age of 20, was trying desperately to keep them under control and in her sight.  Alex grinned at the sight the woman made as she became more and more flustered.  

"What are you grinning about."  Mush broke the quiet that had befallen them.  She pointed out the woman and the children, going off into a long explanation of how they got to play tag one day at crew when there was a thunderstorm and they had to stay indoors.  

"Alex?" Mush cut her off.  

"Yeah?"  She asked, completely forgetting what she was talking about as she turned back to look at him.

"Shut up."  He commanded, then leaned in and kissed her.  Her eyes widened and she froze, her thoughts instantly returning to Spot.  A few seconds later, she regained her senses and pulled away from Mush, lightly pushing him away.  

"I can't do this to you," she breathed, tuning away from him.  

He gave her a look of hurt and confusion.

"Do what?"

"Lead you on like this," she sighed, having made her decision.  However sweet and wonderful Mush was, her true feelings lay with the sandy haired newsie from Brooklyn.

"Oh.  I understand."  He paused for a moment.  "Spot."  He cursed himself and his audacity.  

"Mush, you're a great guy and all…you're just…" she trailed off.

"Not Spot." He finished for her, nodding and looking down at his hands.

"I'm sorry."  She chewed on her lower lip, worried that the situation would ruin her friendship with Mush.  

"It's alright.  Don't worry about it."

"I guess we should head back to the lodge," she said after a few moments silence.

Mush glanced up at the ever-darkening sky and nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spot wandered the streets of Manhattan, slowly making his way back to Brooklyn.  He couldn't help but think about what Madeline had said.  If it was true he would have to act fast, before Mush did.  He figured he didn't have much time, considering what he had seen at lunch that day.  

In his wanderings and wonderings, Spot never really noticed where he was going.  He soon found himself in Central Park.  Swearing, he turned to head back towards Brooklyn.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mush and Alex sitting on the rocks.  At first he thought nothing of it, but then did a double take when he realized that they were kissing.  He cursed again, remembering what Madeline had said, and hurried away, not wanting to be seen by the couple.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Alex entered the bunkroom with Mush, she grinned at the sight that greeted her.  Madeline was sitting on Jack's lap on his bunk, leaning back against him.  His arms encircled her waist, and Mads rested her hands on his.  Both looked up when she walked over.

"You don't mind if I borrow her for a minute, do you?" she asked, directing her comment to Jack.

"Fine with me," he said, releasing Madeline from his hold.  She jumped down from his top bunk and followed Alex down the stairs and into the lobby of the lodge.  

"You and Jack sure seem friendly," Alex said once they were seated on the dusty, brown wool couch in the lobby.  "Are you guys together?"

"He hasn't officially asked me yet, but I think we pretty much are."  Mads gushed.  "What about you and Mush?  You two were looking pretty friendly at lunch today."

"He kissed me."

"He what?"

"He ki-"

"I heard you, I just don't believe it.  What about Spot?"

"That's exactly what the problem is.  I told Mush that I don't have those kind of feelings for him," she sighed, realizing just how much she had screwed things up. "And Spot was glaring at me in Tibby's."

"It's 'cause he likes you," Madeline said matter of factly, while inspecting her nails. 

"He does not.  How many times do I have to tell you."

"Does too.  You should have heard him asking about you today."

"Really?  What did he say?"

"He didn't really say much.  He just wanted to know what you had said about him."  She paused, smiling slightly.  "Kind of like you are right now."

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing really.  I just said that you hadn't mentioned him," Madeline lied.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief.  "For a second I thought you were gonna say you told him I liked him. "

Madeline grinned.  What she doesn't know can't hurt her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Alex realized that she had not made any real plans with Spot as to where they would meet up to sell.  She decided to head to Brooklyn and meet him there.  Madeline had offered to go with her, knowing her disposition to going places by herself, but she had declined.  She knew that Madeline would rather be spending time with Jack than following her on her search for Spot.

When she arrived in Brooklyn, she headed for the pier.  She did not know where the Brooklyn distribution office or the lodging house was, so she figured that the place where so many Brooklyn newsies seemed to be was the best place to look.  Though she avoided eye contact as she walked down the pier in search of Spot, a newsie that Spot had told her was named Fish stopped her.  Spot had also told her to stay away from him.

"Heya doll face.  Haven't I seen you around here before?" he asked, smirking as many of the surrounding newsies turned to watch the exchange.  

"Hello, Fish, is it?" She continued when he nodded.  "Do you know where I can find Spot?"  She glanced around nervously at all the other leering newsies; longing for the safety she felt when she was with Spot.

"Nah, Doll.  What do you want with him when you can have me?"  He grinned at his friends.

Under different circumstances, Alex would have jumped at the offer_.  He is kind of cute_, she thought, admiring his dark brown hair and vivid hazel eyes.  _Ack, no!_  She mentally slapped herself.  If Spot had told her that he was bad news, then he was bad news.  

"I think I'll just go find Spot, if that's alright."  She began to push past him, but he caught hold of her wrist and turned her around to face him.

"Spot aint here right now.  You're gonna have to settle for me," he said angrily, his face very close to hers.

A new voice spoke from behind her.  "Fish, shove off.  Can't you see she's scared?"  Alex turned her head as Fish released her to see a tall girl standing behind her.  Her long dark brown hair was accented with maroon and lighter brown streaks.  She stepped forward and pulled Alex away from the lingering eyes of the newsies, further down the pier.  

"The name's Timber," she said, holding out a hand for Alex to shake.

"Alex…or Mist, I guess."  Alex replied, puzzled as to what she should go by.

"Heh.  It's best to go buy your nickname," Timber replied, correctly interpreting her confusion.  "I overheard you say you were looking for Conlon.  He's down a little further."

"Thanks for helping me back there."

"No problem.  Fish seems to think that the world should be in love with him.  Just ignore him," Timber replied.  A few seconds later she stopped and pointed down the pier, to where Spot was sitting on a crate.  With him was a blonde girl, and they appeared to be more than just friendly.  Alex's heart skipped a beat and she stopped dead in her tracks and whirled around, the beginnings of tears stinging her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Timber asked, catching up with Alex.  Alex simply shook her head, not trusting herself to speak.  "Oh." Timber said, seeing the look on her face.  "I see."

"He asked me to sell with him today.  I guess he forgot."  Alex said when she was fairly sure she wasn't going to burst into tears.  

"Oh!  You're the girl from Manhattan that he's been talking about!  He came home real upset last night.  Said that he saw you and Mush together.  Aren't you Mush's girl?"

"No!  He must have seen…in the park.  Aw, shit."  She wrung her hands and bit her lower lip, glancing back at Spot and the girl.  Spot had noticed her, and his face showed confusion as he stared at her.  The blonde tried in vain to regain his attention, then scowled in Alex's direction when she noticed what Spot was looking at.

"Oh.  He thinks you're with Mush."

"I'm not.  And I need to go.  Spot saw me."  She began walking quickly down the pier.  Timber soon caught up with her.

"Wait for me!  I'm heading to Manhattan too.  I'm Skittery's girl, you know the one?"

"Skitts?  He's a cutie."  Alex grinned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There you have it!  Mondie and Lucky, you're next!  Sorry I didn't put you in now…I just didn't see the opportunity.  FUN!  Anyway, please read and review!  


	5. Chapter Five

Hey all!  Here is the next chapter!  Thanks to all of you who reviewed…

~Moody

~Splash

~Drama-Queen

~Maniac Conlon

~Mondie

~jsgirl2005

I'm really sorry about the mix up last time!  Timber is supposed to be with Skittery, not Pie.  I fixed the last chapter so it fits! Sorry girlies!

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I refuse to go talk to him," Alex insisted.  She, Madeline, and Timber were sitting on Timber's bunk in the Manhattan Lodging House.  Timber and Mads had been introduced and the three girls were soon chatting like old friends.  

"But you have to!  He obviously thinks that you are Mush's girl."  Madeline sighed.  Sometimes her friend could be so stubborn.  

"I don't care.  It's clear that he likes that other girl a whole lot more."

Timber jumped into the conversation.  "Trust me.  He was real upset about it last night.  I for one think he's really into you."

"You know it's true.  You're just too stubborn to admit it," Madeline said, knowing she was reading Alex perfectly.

"If he's that interested, he'll come to me," Alex said.  All three girls whipped their heads to the door, half expecting Spot to walk through.  If only life were so perfect.  They all jumped when a figure walked through the door a few seconds later, and then sighed in disappointment when it turned out to only be Skittery.  

"Gee, glad to know you guys are so excited to see me," he grumbled, his thumbs hooked into his black suspenders.  Timber jumped up and kissed him quickly, taking his hand in hers.  

"Sorry.  We were just hoping you might be Spot," Madeline admitted, jerking her head not so subtly in Alex's direction. 

"Oh.  Have you two still not figured things out?" Skittery asked, turning to Alex.

"Does everyone know?" Alex questioned in exasperation, eying her friends suspiciously. 

"Yes!" all three of them said together.  This caused uncontrollable fits of laughter from the trio as Alex rolled her eyes and left the room, heading for Tibby's.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When she reached Tibby's she grinned.  Mush had seen her come through the door and was waving her over to where he sat with Blink, Pie Eater, Snoddy , and two girls she hadn't seen before.  One, with long blonde hair and icy blue eyes, was sitting with Blink.  The other was sitting next to Pie Eater and had long light brown hair. 

Glad that things were not weird between her and Mush, she slid into the seat next to him and declined when he offered her half of his sandwich.  "Alex, this is Mondie," he said, gesturing to the girl with Pie, "and this is Lucky, Blink's girl."  Alex smiled faintly at each girl, slightly shy in their presence.  

"Oh!  You're the one who likes Spot," Lucky remarked, giggling as Blink ran a finger up her spine.  

"Yes," said Alex through clenched teeth, trying not to let her frustration show.  Did the guys have nothing better to do than discuss her lack of a relationship with Spot?

The conversation soon moved on to other topics, though Alex did not participate much.  Her thoughts kept straying elsewhere.  What exactly would happen between her and Spot.  _Does he really like me, like everyone is saying?_

"Alex?  You awake in there?"  She snapped out of her daze to find Mush waving his hand in front of her face.  Noticing that everyone at the table was looking at her expectantly, she blushed slightly and asked Mush to repeat his question. 

"Do you want to go back to the lodge?"

"Yeah, sure," she replied.  She and Mush stood, saying goodbye to their companions and heading for the exit.  As Alex was walking out the door, she collided with someone who seemed to be in a hurry.  Looking up, her face flaming, she was surprised to be Spot. 

"Oh, good.  I've been looking for you," he said.  "You don't mind if I borrow her for a minute, do you, Mush?"  

"No.  That's fine.  I'll see you later then, Alex."  He jogged off around the corner in the direction of the lodging house.  

"You two sure make a great couple," Spot remarked as they walked down the street with no real destination in mind.  

"What do you mean?" Alex asked innocently, knowing very well that Spot thought that she and Mush were together.  

"You and Mush.  You're good together."

"I'm not with him."

"You're not?  Do you make a habit of kissing people you have no intention of being with?"

She gasped, continuing to pretend that she had no clue of what spot had seen.  "Were you spying on me?"

"No, just passing by," he said nonchalantly.  

"He kissed me.  I don't like him like that."  She glanced over and caught his eyes for a moment before looking away.  

"Alright.  That solves one problem."  He paused.  "Why did you come to Brooklyn yesterday and then leave?  I thought you were going to stay and sell."  

"You looked busy," she said, trying not to let the hurt of yesterday's events show in her voice.

"With Marcy?  I'm not with her, she just likes to follow me around."  

"Is that so?" she said sarcastically.  "Do you make it a habit of kissing of kissing people you have no intention of being with?"  

Spot grinned, knowing he had been beat at his own game. "Well…er..no."  

"Then you're dating her?"

"Nope."

"Hypocrite."  

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Look, I'm not dating her, I'm not with her and I was kissing her yesterday because I thought you were with Mush," he suddenly spewed out. 

"What does me being with Mush have to do with you kissing her?" She stopped walking, placing her hands on her hips.

"Everything."

"Do you think you could be a bit more specific?" she said, becoming more frustrated by the second. 

"Not really…."

"You're infuriating."

"What?"

"Never mind!"

"Fine!  You want answers?  I kissed her because I was pissed that you were kissing Mush.  Because…because I wanted to be the one kissing you!" he practically shouted, having another one of his sudden outbursts of truth.

"Oh, is that all?" Alex grinned slyly.  "You should have said so in the first place."

"You're infuriating," he said, mispronouncing the word so it sound like infurlinating.

"Infuriating," she corrected.  "Do you even know what that means?"

"No, but it seemed to fit."

"You're right, it does."  She laughed a bit at his innocence.  

"What's so funny?" he asked, not so much angry because she was laughing at him, but mostly because he had received no response to the outpouring of his feelings.

"Nothing."  She turned and smiled up at him.  "You know, you're real cute when you're mad."  

"You know what?  You're damn confusing," he yelled, his face very close to hers, causing Alex to flinch visibly.  She opened her mouth as if to say something, then closed it and began walking again.  Spot fell into step beside her and the two walked in silence, Alex fighting tears.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There ya go!  I have more ideas, but I'm gonna stop it there so I actually have something to write in the next chapter!  Please review!   


	6. Chapter Six

Hiya!  Thankers to all who reviewed!

~Snooza

~Spat

~Sparks

~jsgirl2005

~falco

~Hades

~Alli

~Mondie

~Ashley

~Timber

~Raider

~Splash

~Moody

~Snuggles 

~Reffy

I lurve you guys!  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Because he was heading back to Brooklyn, Spot and Alex said goodbye a few blocks away from the lodging house.  Alex spent the rest of the walk home feeling sorry for herself and replaying their conversation in her head.  She criticized everything she had said, and thought of something she should have said instead.  By the time she reached the lodging house, she was convinced that the entire situation was her fault.

Once inside, she was greeted with a tirade of yelling.  Recognizing the voices of Madeline and Jack, she hurried up the stairs to find a chaotic bunkroom.  Madeline was on the far side, her hands on her hips and her face showing an expression of extreme anger.  On the other side stood Jack, who looked equally as angry.

"I don't care if you were planning on breaking up with her!  You're still with her!" Madeline exclaimed. 

"I never said I wasn't with her, I just said I wasn't interested in her!" Jack yelled back.  

Alex soon discovered what was happening.  Jack was still with Sarah, and Madeline had just found out about it.  She made her way over to her bunk and lie down, covering her head with the thin pillow, hoping to block out some of the sound.  She was really not in the mood to deal with the argument right then.

"You lied!  Don't try to cover it up with one of your half truths, Jack Kelly!" Madeline screeched, and it seemed to Alex that the decibel lever of her voice increased, if that was at all possible.

"I was just about to go break it off with her when you found out," he retorted, still trying to make it sound as if he had not fault in the matter.

"Go then!  Don't even try to talk to me until you do."  With that, she spun around and flounced over to Alex's bed, pulling the pillow away from her friend's face.

"Feel bad for me," she demanded.

Alex snorted.  "Why?  You've got a guy tripping over himself to break up with his girlfriend _of a year _for you.  What do I have?  A guy that yells and calls me confusing."

"Spot did what?" Madeline exclaimed, momentarily forgetting her own problems.  Alex recounted the entire conversation to Mads.

"He has no soul," Madeline concluded.  "Just forget about him."

"Shut up!  You think all guys have no soul!" 

"I do not!  Just the mean ones."

"Spot's not mean."

"Yes he is"

"Yeah, whatever you say Mads," Alex snapped, obviously not in the mood for talking.  

Madeline stood and went to her bunk, waiting patiently for Jack to return.  When he hadn't after an hour, Madeline resorted to lying down and going to bed, wondering if Jack hadn't gone through with it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Madeline awoke to find Jack staring at her from Alex's bunk.  Her friend was across the room talking to Mush, and all of the newsies seemed to be dressed already.  Madeline wondered why she hadn't been woken earlier.

"Sarah wasn't home last night," Jack said, his face downcast as he fiddled with the corner of his bandana.

Madeline sat up abruptly.  "That's bull shit and you know it."

"It is not!" he argued.  

"Then why were you gone for so long last night?"

"'Cause I knew you wouldn't believe me when I got home, so I waited until I thought you would be asleep."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What do you want to do?" Madeline said, exasperated.

"Get dressed and come with me," he said, his eyes pleading.

"Why should I?"

"Just…please."

"Fine!"

Madeline grabbed her clothes and staggered into the washroom.  After she had put on her clothes and run a comb through her hair, she exited and met Jack in the bunkroom.  

The pair was soon walking down the street in the complete opposite direction of the distribution office.  "Where are we going?"  Madeline questioned.

"Shh.  You'll see," Jack replied.  A few blocks later he stopped in front of a large brick building that appeared to house many apartments.  He told her to wait there, and disappeared into the building.  After a few minutes, when he had still not come back out, Madeline took a seat on the steps leading up into the building.  _I'm giving him 5 more minutes.  Then I'm gone!_

Five minutes later, Madeline was just getting up to leave, silently cursing Jack, when he reappeared in the doorway, grimacing and poking at a newly forming hand shaped welt on his face.  When Madeline saw him she burst into laughter, prompting a glare from Jack.

"Serves…you…right," Madeline said between giggles.

"Yeah sure.  This is your fault you know."  He continued glaring.

"My fault?  _My _fault?  You, Sir, are the one who lied to me.  This whole situation could have been avoided."  She began to walk away, angry and hurt that he was upset about breaking up with Sarah.

  
Jack silently cursed himself and jogged to catch up with Madeline, grabbing her arm to stop her and saying, "Wait, Mads.  You're right.  I lied and it was wrong."  He paused.  "You just showed up so suddenly and I never really got the chance to break it off with her. 

"Fine.  Lets just go see if there are any papes left."

"So you're not mad at me anymore?"

"No, I'm not mad, I'm just a bit upset."

"That means you're mad at me."

"No Jack, I'm not.  Lets just go, okay?"

"Yeah.  I'm sorry."

"I know, Jack.  It's alright."  She laced an arm around his waist as he draped his over her shoulder, pulling her to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ack, well.  There you have it!  I know it's really short, but I've got writers block.  Maybe more soon!

Please review!


	7. Chapter Seven

Shout out time!  

*falco

*Mondie

*Maniac Conlon

*Cassidelia

*Snuggles

*Ali

*Spaticus

*Raider

*jsgirl2005

*Allison224

*Angelchild

*Angel: da Newsies fan

**Fly Me To the Moon**

**Chapter 7**

_All right.  When I count to three and open my eyes, I'll be back where I belong.  _Alex thought one morning while lying on her bunk.  It had been a week since the incident with Spot and he seemed to be avoiding her.  Nothing had been going right and all she wanted to do was go home.  She cursed herself for letting an opportunity like Mush slip away.  She knew that she liked him but her thoughts of Spot had prevented her from acting on her feelings.  Now Mush had found someone else.  A tough girl with dark, almost red eyes named Hades had stolen his heart.  Alex liked Hades fine, but couldn't help thinking that she could have been in her place.  

She must have looked strange wither her eyes squinted shut because someone nudged her shoulder and asked, "What're you doing?"  Alex recognized the voice of Timber.

"Nothing, Tims.  Just wishing I were somewhere else," she replied, whispering the second part so quietly that she didn't think Timber heard.  

"Well could you hurry up?  You're gonna be late if you don't get up now."

Groggily, Alex sat up and got out of bed.  She got ready quickly due to the fact that most of the others were already gone and met Timber and Skittery in the lobby where they had been waiting for her.  

"Thanks guys," she yawned, grateful that they had waited for her.

"No problem.  Have a late night?" Skittery asked as they were walking out the door.

"I couldn't sleep.  I think I woke up about ten times."  She yawned again.

"Thinking about Spot?" Skittery asked.  His question made her stop mid yawn.  She almost growled at him as he laughed at her reaction.

"You act like I don't have a thought in my head that isn't about Spot."

"Do you?" he asked before Timber smacked him lightly, warning him to stop.  "What?  I was just kidding!" he defended himself.  

"It's not best to kid with the monster of the morning."  She started to laugh but stopped when she caught the look that Alex was throwing her.  

"Fine.  Make fun of me." Alex said, only half serious.  Timber just laughed as Skittery put his arms around both of their shoulders and leading them to the distribution office.

Once in line, Alex noticed that Spot was also there.  Standing in the front of the line with Jack, he threw a glance back at her. She quickly averted her eyes, not wanting him to see her looking at him.  She was immensely glad that Skittery's arm was still snugly around her shoulder.  Wanting to look like she didn't care that he was there, she pretended to laugh at something Timber had said, though she had said nothing.  This only succeeded in getting her a few strange looks from Timber and Skittery.  Timber then looked to the head of the line and noticed Spot, and nodded knowingly, understanding Alex's actions.

"Go talk to him," she said.

"Are you crazy?" Alex asked incredulously.  Skittery too had noticed Spot and removed his arm from its spot around Alex's shoulders, not wanting Spot to think it meant more than something simply friendly.  He knew how Spot could be when he thought people were moving in on his girls.

"No.  He obviously came here to see you.  Just go talk to him!"

"What am I gonna say to him?"

"Tell him you're madly in love with him and you can't _sleep _without him."  This comment came from Skittery.

"Eww!  Skitts!  Does everything have to be about sex?" Alex said, smacking him playfully on the arm.

"Yes," was his only reply.

"Men," Timber and Alex said together, causing giggling from both.

Mr. Wisel lifted the board covering the window and the line soon began to move as the newsies got their papes.  Alex couldn't help but notice that after Spot got his, he stood on the stairs leading down from the platform and waited, staring at her.  Alex also couldn't help but turn bright red and glance over at him every few seconds.  As the seconds passed, Spot's smirk grew at her obvious discomfort.

When she had purchased her papers she made to walk down the stairs, completely ignoring him until he caught her arm, forcing her to turn and look him in the eye.

"You got a minute?" he asked.  She nodded and he practically dragged her out through the gates and around the corner, pulling her into a nearby alleyway.  Backing her into a wall, he placed his hands on either side of her shoulders and leaned in, staring straight into her eyes.

"Mist, do you want to be with me?"

"I thought I was 'damn confusing'"

"I'm not confused anymore."

"Then yes."

"Good."  With that, he stepped forward and lowered his face to hers, pinning her against the wall in a slow and sweet kiss.  She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss, while all thoughts of going home disappeared from her mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gah, short I know but I wanted to get something out. Please review!  Chocolate covered nekkid newsies to all that review!

Also, I'm not so good at writing the kissing stuff.  Any suggestions?


End file.
